Gwen Tennyson VS Raven
Description Ben 10 VS Teen Titans. Two sorceresses with magical energy powers collide. Can Gwen make Raven wish she never left Azarath? Will Raven's mana be too dark for Gwen to handle? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Magic is a powerful force that should only be used by powerful beings. Boomstick: Yeah, not to mention that it can do all sorts of stuff. Wiz: Which is why I prefer science as it's completely predictable. As opposed to magic, which can have all sorts of weird results. Boomstick: And naturally, there are people who command the power of sorcery and are some of the strongest around. Wiz: Like with Gwen Tennyson, the magical energy embodiment from Ben 10. Boomstick: And Raven, the gothic demon enchantress from Teen Titans. Wiz: To clarify, we will be using the Raven from the Teen Titans cartoon series that first aired in 2003 to make the fight more interesting. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Gwen Tennyson (*Cues: The Forest Medieval - Ben 10 Alien Force (video game)*) Wiz: Ben 10 is known as the greatest hero in the universe. He's defeated Vilgax the Conqueror, stopped the Highbreed invasion, and saved the universe from destruction twice. Boomstick: But that's no reason to ignore the potential of his allies, specifically speaking, Gwen Tennyson. Wiz: Gwen was an ordinary girl living an ordinary life until she went on a summer trip with her cousin and grandpa. But while Ben ended up getting the Omnitrix, Gwen still remained normal for the most part. Boomstick: Until a battle with the sorceress known as Charmcaster. Wiz: Charmcaster was causing damage to Salem, Massachusetts to get the attention of Ben in order to switch bodies. Boomstick: Wonder how charmcaster would feel knowing she'd have a much different geni-''' Wiz: Anyways, She would switch bodies with Ben so that her magic powers would be quote-unquote "alien supercharged." '''Boomstick: Wiz, I may not know how magic works, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't work that way. Wiz: Oh, it doesn't. However, Gwen got in the way. And after the whole experience, Gwen got her hands on Charmcaster's spellbook, enabling her to use magic herself. Boomstick: But it wasn't until 5 years later, which you should read, by the way, that Gwen discovered something even cooler. Wiz: As it turns out, Gwen was an Anodite, alein beings composed entirely out of living energy. Boomstick: Well, since her cousin was saving the world, Gwen decided that Ben could have all the fun and helped in fighting the forces of evil. (*Cues: Enoch Boss - Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction*) Wiz: Gwen possesses exceptional stremgth, speed, and durability, enabling her to tangle with the toughest of fighters. She is skilled in martial arts, horseback riding, softball, skiing, and cross country as well as knowing Judo, Jujutsu, and Taekwondo. Boomstick: That's a lot of talents. Samurai Jack's got some competition. Wiz: Gwen an use these skills in battle to make herself a more well-rounded fighter. Boomstick: Gwen also has the ability to manipulate mana thanks to having "the spark". Wiz: Like ki and aura, mana is described as the life energy of all living beings and Gwen can utilize it in a number of different ways. Boomstick: She can fire mana as solid blasts of energy or bolts. She can also create mana constructs, which includes creating a platform for her to hover on. Wiz: Gwen can also craft weapons, grab opponents, sense the mana of others, and even generate force fields to block enemy attacks. Boomstick: But Gwen's no one-trick pony. Her skills in magic enable her to do all sorts of things. She can paralyze foes with Appendage-A Regoria, put out light with Acerbus, create shields with Chant of Toth, illumate with Illuminatus, and shackle people with Necte Artes Magicas. Wiz: She can immobilize foes with Statuea, slow down opponents with Tardis Motis, and summon whirlwinds with Teewat Ligara. Boomstick: She can even summon down lightning with Tempestus Impaetus and summon rock creatures to help her with Silicus Milze Sasitatio. Good Lord, these spell names are almost as confusing as the ones in Harry Potter. Wiz: Well, that's because most of the spells are Latin, which is the considered to be the basis of all languages. And you most definitely don't understand because its dead. Boomstick: She can also use her powers to create wormholes, wipe memories, and even project her astral self. Wiz: What makes all this even more impressive is the fact that Gwen is completely self-taught in magic and is still quite skilled enough to rival her universe's most powerful spellcasters. Boomstick: But if that wasn't bad enough, she can access her Anodite form. Wiz: According to Verdona, it would take 8 decades to master this form, but managed to do that in roughly a year. Boomstick: In her Anodite form, she's stronger, faster, tougher, and her mana manipulation and mana in general become much, much stronger. So much stronger that Diagon actually said that Gwen in her Anodite form is the most powerful being in the universe. Wiz: A statement that isn't contradicted by any means as Celestialsapiens like Alien X exist outside our natural universe, so it would make sense. Boomstick: You know, Ben and Kevin should probably invent a failsafe in case an evil clone of her is made. (*Cues: Extreme Earth Makeover: Malware Edition - Ben 10: Omniverse*) Wiz: With so much magic and mana at her disposal, Gwen has proven to be a valuable member to Ben's team. Boomstick: A single mana bolt was strong enough to cut Swampfire's vines. Wiz: That's impressive since Swampfire's vines are strong enough to restrain Vilgax, and he's able to lift a giant pillar. Boomstick: Not only that, but she can even fire a mana blast strong enough to knock out Kevin in his stone mutation form. Wiz: Kevin 11 was tough enough to take hits from Vilgax when he was using his boosters. Vilgax was once strong enough to smash a head of Mount Rushmore using those boosters and Kevin in his mutated form could take these hits and keep fighting. Boomstick: She's also fast. She's fast enough to disarm a guy before he can pull the trigger and has even managed to block energy attacks from Chromastone. Wiz: Chromastone fires ultraviolet energy, which is a form of radiation, meaning Gwen can react to attacks that move at lightspeed. Boomstick: Not only is she fast enough to react to these attacks, but her shields are tough enough to somewhat withstand them. Wiz: Chromastone's energy blasts are powerful enough to knock back Vilgax, and he's tough enough to withstand being inside a point-blank nuclear explosion from an intercontinental ballistic missile. Boomstick: Not only that, but her shields can even protect her from NRG's erupting lava. Since lava can reach 2,120 degrees Fahrenheit, that means her shield is pretty fire resistant. Wiz: Gwen is also incredibly skilled in magic despite only being self-taught. Even before realizing she had magical potential, she was still able to fire a blast from the Staff of Ages which can only be used by a master magician. Boomstick: She's even defeated Charmcaster in battle, and she's trained her entire life learning about sorcery. Wiz: She even defeated an alternate version of Charmcaster who had killed an alternate version of Gwen. Boomstick: She took back her powers from the life force vampire known as Darkstar and was able to escape him, something the Highbreed, a Magister, Kevin, and even Humungousaur couldn't do. Wiz: She defeated Rath with relative ease by trapping him in a mana bubble, cutting off his air supply. And in her Anodite form, she was able to battle the ultimate forms after thet had gone sentient and was able to overwhelm Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo, one of Ben's most powerful ultimate forms. And when she was turned into a totem by Charmcaster, she came up with a plan that would turn Charmcaster into a totem and with Ben's help, it worked. Boomstick: However, as powerful as she is, she's got her downsides. Should Gwen get really mad, her control of her mana is diminished and she's at a disadvantage against people who can absorb mana. Wiz: Her shields, while tough, aren't indestructible and can be fractured. And fracturing her shields can cause Gwen to be exhausted. Boomstick: Still, Gwen's got powerful attacks and a destructive form. Kevin sure is a lucky guy. Just know that Gwen summons her spellbook, you're certain to be spellbound. Charmcaster: No. You can't take the power back! It's impossible. I crushed you! Gwen: Your problem is that magic is the only thing you're about. For me, magic is only one aspect of who I am! Raven (*Cues: Power Plant - Teen Titans (video game)*) Wiz: There have existed a number of iconic titans over the years. Ranging from Robin to Starfire to Beast Boy. But only one is practically an ally of darkness. And her name is Rave. Boomstick: Raven was born to a woman named Arella, who was chosen to be the bride of Trigon. Wiz: You see, Trigon is one of the most powerful demons in the universe to the point where even Tamaran has heard tales of his cruelty. Boomstick: However, Trigon abandoned her, which bent her to suicide with Raven still inside. Wiz: Luckily for her and later on the world, she was taken in by pacifistic disciples of the Temple Azarath. Boomstick: After Raven was born, Juris, a magistrate, was worried that only evil would follow this child and tried to send Raven to limbo, only to go there herself. Wiz: The leader of the temple, Azar, took her in, and taught her how to suppress her emotions. A talent that's really, really handy. Boomstick: Then one day, Raven met dear old dad in Limbo. He spared her because he thought he could make Raven an ally. Wiz: At the age of 16, Raven fled to earth as she sensed Trigon's power and arrived at Jump City. Boomstick: That's when she met some weird girl named Starfire who was causing a massive ruckus. Wiz: Due to her training from Azar, she tried to stop Starfire using peace, winning her friendship. Boomstick: She was invited to join the team in stopping the hostile Gordanians, who wanted to enslave Starfire. And after those antics, Raven joined and formed the Teen Titans. (*Cues: Haunted - Teen Titans (2003 show)*) Wiz: As a half-demon, Raven possesses exceptional power in the use of dark magic, which she was better trained to use by Malchior. Boomstick: And most of her dark powers come from her Soul-Self, where she projects her own spirit in the form of a raven. Wiz: The Soul-Self can be used for either combat, transporting multiple people, or containing explosions. Boomstick: And thanks to that bad boy, Raven has a bunch of different powers. She can merge some of its energy into herself to use telekinesis, create construcs of dark energy, and generate shields. Wait, that sounds familiar. Wiz: She can teleport, levitate, heal others, and even phase herself and other beings through solid objects. She's also capable of firing energy attacks and can sense the emotions of others. Boomstick: Yeah, see, emotions are Raven's thing. If she has control over her emotions, she has control over her power, which is why she likes to stay isolated and meditate. Wiz: to perform most of her attacks, she says "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Boomstick: But as powerful as she is in her base form, she's way stronger as White Raven. Wiz: As White Raven, Raven's power increases immensely to the point where she can defeat incredibly powerful users of magic. (*Cues: Meet Saico Tek - Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo*) Boomstick: With her magic, Raven is one powerful force of nature. Her energy is strong enough to cut a stone fist in half and can slice through tanks. Wiz: And with the help of Terra's geokinesis, she was able to lift the Titans Tower back up. Boomstick: She's also super fast, able to dodge a bullet with relative ease. Wiz: That gun was fired by a robot controlled by Mad Mod, a massive fan of British in the 60s. That means that robot was likely using an SA80 rifle, which has a muzzle velocty of 940 meter per second. That's over 2,120 miles per hour. Nearly thrice the speed of sound. Boomstick: She's even fast enough to dodge a lightning strike from well, Lightning. Wiz: She's tough enough to easily walk off a train crash. Given that this is Mod's own world and its supposed to be reminiscient of Britain, this means she was likely hit by a British Rail Class 220, which moves at 125 miles per hour and weighs over 204 tons. This means Raven walked off 25.5 kilotons of force. Boomstick: Her shield was able to block attacks from Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy without any cracks at all. Wiz: Starfire, even with handcuffs on, could shake city blocks with her punches. Cyborg had enough power to punch down a dam and his sonic cannons could blast a robot that could no-sell his punches. Boomstick: And Beast Boy's T-Rex form was able to bring down a roller coaster. But that shield just took their attacks like they were darts. Wiz: Raven has battled all sorts of different threats. She defeated Overload, a being composed entirely out of electricity. Boomstick: Wait a minute, Wiz. He's an enemy to the strong guy of the team and he's composed of electricity? Hey Wiz, it's DC's version of Zzzax! Wiz: Anyways, she's also defeated Plasmus, a creature composed entirely of sludge as well as Psimon, a user of incredible psychic power. Boomstick: And you know Slade? That one guy's who's proven to be a major pain for the Titans, especially Robin? Yeah, she treated him like complete and total fodder. Wiz: But most impressive of all was when she defeated and surpassed her own father, Trigon, with her white form and was able to fix his mess around the Earth in four seconds. Boomstick: Time to do some math! Wiz: The Earth is 7,915.5 miles wide and the flash of light reached the Earth in four seconds. This means Raven's light flash was moving at 7,125,750 miles per hour. Over 1% the speed of light. Boomstick: But she's still got her weaknesses. If she doesn't have control over her emotions, she can't control her powers, which is bad for things around her. Wiz: And if she has any suppressed fear, it will ultimately come out and cause destruction. But her greatest weakness is her anger. If Raven is far too angry, she can end up losing control although with a bit of added power. And she doesn't complete her incantation, she can't use magic. Though she has overcome this through sheer willpower. Boomstick: With her supernatural powers and destructive force, Raen's the number one reason to fear the dark. Trigon: You may have retained some trace of my power, but you are still no threat to me, little girl. I am your creator. Your master. You exist only to serve me. You survive only because I allow it. What hope could a mere child have at defeating her all-powerful father!? Child Raven: You may have created me... (*Raven transforms into a teenager*) Raven: But you were never my father. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Jungle Training Arena - FusionFall*) Raven was meditating in a desert silently to herself. She then grew a little irritated as she sensed someone coming. Gwen was above her walking on platforms of mana. She then created a slide and stood right in front of Raven. Raven: Can I help you? Gwen: Yeah, just surrender now. Raven: Excuse me? Gwen: Please, I could sense your mana and it was super dark. Darker than anything I've ever felt. That's bad news. Raven: Oh look. Another know-it-all who thinks they have me all figured out. Well, its clear talking isn't going to convince you so I might as well show you. Raven stopped meditating and covered her hands in dark, demonic energy. Gwen coated her fists with mana ready for battle. Fight! (*Cues: Kylmyys - Project Exonaut*) Gwen hit Raven with a bolt of mana, knocking her back. Raven launched a crescent of energy at Gwen, but she put up a shield. Raven: Azarath Mentrion Zinthos! Raven created a dark portal under Gwen catching her by surprise. Gwen created a platform just before she fell, but a hand came out and grabbed her, dragging her down. The portal then closed and Raven thought that it was over, but Gwen opened a portal behind her and grabbed her with a mana construct of a giant hand and slammed Raven to the ground and returned to the dimension. Gwen created a platform of mana and stood on it and began firing mana bolts at Raven. She put up a shield to block the bolts of mana. Raven summoned her Soul-Self, teleported behind her, and kicked her down. Gwen landed on her two feet. Gwen: Tempestus Impaeutus! Gwen summoned a lightning bolt that struck Raven and bound her with mana ropes. Raven teleported down and fired an energy wave at Gwen. Gwen put up a shield and then created magic ropes to pull Raven over to her. Gwen started to beat up Raven using hand-to-hand combat and covered her foot with mana and roundhouse kicked her. Gwen summoned her spellbook and started flipping pages. Gwen: Silicus Milze Sasitatio. A horde of rock creatures started to emerge from the ground. They started to grab Raven and two started punching her in the face. Raven summoned her Soul-Self and they started destroying the rock creatures. Gwen: Teewat Ligara. Gwen summoned a tornado that sucked in the remnants of the rock creatures and Raven. She started getting hit by the rocks, but she used her telekinesis and blew away the hurricane and the rock creature remnants. Raven fired a blast of mana, but Gwen created a shield to block and forwarded it towards her. Gwen activated her Anodite form and fired a powerful bolt of mana at Raven. Raven created a shield, but it was shattered. Raven teleported down and activated her White form. Raven fired a powerful blast of energy that Gwen dodged. Gwen and Raven started attacking each other with waves and bolts of energy, creating several powerful explosions. Gwen and Raven fired powerful blasts of energy that collided. Raven's beam started to win out, but Gwen's blast started to overpower Raven's blast, cancelling out Raven and her energy blast. Gwen landed on the floor back into her human form. Gwen: Phew! That could've been bad. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Main Menu - Ben 10: Protector of Earth (DS Version)*) Boomstick: Beast Boy's not gonna be happy with this one. Wiz: Raven may have been more experience in magic, but Gwen held every other advantage that gave her the win. Boomstick: When it came to power, Gwen was on a whole 'nother league. Raven's magic may have raised back the Titans Tower, but Gwen being able to harm someone who can withstand mountain-smashing hands was way more impressive. Wiz: The speed advantage was even more clear-cut thanks to Gwen being able to react to radiation. Since it moves at the same speed as light, that meant Gwen's reaction timing was over 3045 times faster than Raven's. Boomstick: Not only that, but she did generate a shield before Chromastone's ultraviolet projection could hit it. That means she can form mana constructs at those same speeds. Which could certainly catch Raven off-guard. Wiz: Speaking of shields, let's compare the hardest things Gwen and Raven's shields have withstood. While destroying roller coasters, dams, and city blocks is impressive. It's nothing compared to Chromastone's blast which could knock back Vilgax. Boomstick: Yeah, he was tough enough to withstand the explosion of an ICBM. Wiz: The ICBM Vilgax was attached to is similar in appearance to an LGM-30 Mintueman, which is often known known to carry warheads like the W56, W62, W78, and W87. All that combined equals over 2 megatons of tnt. And that's excluding the explosion caused by Vilgax's own ship. Boomstick: And before you say this shouldn't count, keep in mind two things. Number 1 is that this happened a long time ago, back when Max was still young. Wiz: And number 2, this happened even before Vilgax was cybernetically enhanced, so Vilgax is likely even tougher than before. Boomstick: And Gwen knew a lot more spells than Raven that could do a lot more like movement-slowing, lightning conjuring, creature summoning, and a whole lot more. Wiz: And even though Raven had far more experience with magic, Gwen has consistently shown to be more capable than beings who have trained their entire lives in the art of magic, even being shown before she could even use magic. Boomstick: And while Raven's white form is powerful, it's nothing compared to Gwen's Anodite form. Wiz: Diagon said that Gwen's Anodite form is the strongest being in the universe. That means she had more power than Sir George when he wielded Ascalon, a sword with power to destroy a planet if misused. Boomstick: To add insult to injury, Ultimate Humoungousaur was able to battle Sir George, and the alien Atomix was able to one-shot Ultimate Humungousaur. Wiz: While Raven was better trained, Gwen's supeior power, superb reaction timing, and better talents won her this duel of magic. Boomstick: Raven just couldn't "mana"fest victory. Wiz: The winner is Gwen Tennyson. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Magic Duel Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Alien vs Demon' themed Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Human Hybrids' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019